Arachne
by cutekittenlady
Summary: Trapped in a maze of tunnels, a hoard of ancient flesh eating terrors on their heels, a vampire princess and a human attempt to survive. Continuation of vamp au
1. Chapter 1

Spiders. It just had to be spiders.

Ever since she was a little girl, Allura had been terrified of spiders. Being a vampire princess with a natural born talent for magic meant little in the face of the eight legged menace. Everyone had always soothed her fears by reminding her how tiny and harmless most spiders were, how pretty the webs were, and how they ate flies and mosquitoes. But even so, the princess couldn't help but freeze up at the sight of a spider scurrying across the floor.

It was an embarrassing fear to have. Especially given the kind of work she had taken up. Someone who faced down monsters, evil spirits, and even demons without even twitching shouldn't be afraid of something so small.

But as things were, it was a fear the princess had never gotten over.

So naturally the castle's catacombs would turn out to be infested with spiders.

 _Giant_ spiders.

Giant _man eating_ spiders.

It was just her luck.

Allura had never had to deal with giant spiders. She had deliberately attempted to avoid them for as long as possible. But she had researched them in the same way someone who was terrified of wolves would look into how best to defend themselves against them.

The giant spiders tended to live in groups which formed large complex web systems in which they caught their prey. Their webs were the strength of steel and could only be melted away by a strong enough heat. Even so being caught in one of their traps spelled almost certain doom for any wayward travelers.

Once trapped it wouldn't be long before before the spiders loomed over their victim and chose a suitable venom. Unique only to the giant spiders was the fact that they had multiple venom sacs within their body that they could switch between at will. Paralytic venom, acid venom, venom that would melt their prey's insides. Every possibly painful way to die existed in the poison sac of giant spider.

Needless to say they were an arachnophobes worst nightmare.

"Princess you're starting to hurt my arm."

Coming back to her senses, she realized that she'd been unconsciously clinging to Keith's arm and quickly released her grip. His eyes lingered on her for a moment before focusing once more on the path in front of them.

"How far do these tunnels go?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Allura replied, happy for the change in subject. "I know some of them are mapped out in the castle archives and lead out into the mountains."

"What about the one we're in right now? Any maps for where we're going?"

Her silence was all the answer he needed.

"Great. Just… Just great."

"Don't be like that. I'm sure I'll be able to find our way back."

Keith paused before sighing, "I'm going to die down here."

"Your confidence in me is overwhelming."

"Well can you blame me?!" His voice echoed off the walls, prompting Allura to cover his mouth.

They both waited.

Silence.

With a sigh of relief, Allura removed her hand.

Taking a moment to calm down, Keith began again with a whisper.

"Can you blame me? We're down here without a map or any idea where this spider's nest is with only a lamp and a knife for protection!"

"There's my magic."

"Your magic is the whole reason we're in this mess!"

Allura glared at him through the dark but said nothing.

There wasn't much she could say. Especially since Keith wasn't strictly wrong.

Her magic had crumbled the floor beneath their feet and sent them tumbling into the catacombs. It was only by some invisible nameless gods grace that the lamp happened to fall in with them and NOT shatter on impact. The fact that Keith always kept a knife and a lighter on his persona had also helped their situation immensely.

But now they were wandering blind through the catacombs constantly looking over their shoulders and jumping at even the slightest sound.

Really the whole situation was incomprehensible to Allura. The spell she had used had been a basic level earth spell. It shouldn't have had the destructive force necessary to crumble the floor.

The floor hadn't even been her _target_.

All Allura had wanted was to test the limits of her newly expanded magic reserves. Thanks to Keith becoming her blood-letter, the princess now had more magic than ever before. That meant that even her weakest spells were more powerful. But by how much?

The experiment had been simple. The previous night Allura had taken blood from Keith, fully restoring her energy. Then she had had Hunk place a large stone boulder on the castle's floor. After ensuring the area was free of any outer magic influences they had gotten under way.

Allura wasn't particularly skilled in earth magic. In fact it was arguably one of her weakest assets. But that was precisely why she'd chosen it for this particular experiment. Typically her earth spells could only crack boulders, but perhaps with her power boost she could do more.

She hadn't expected much in terms of improvement. Maybe just going from a small crack to a slightly larger one. But to have the spell bypass the stone entirely and break apart the castle floor was a shock.

It wasn't simply a matter of missing the mark. The spell in question should not have been capable of doing such extensive damage. Allura wondered if perhaps the problem hadn't been the spell but _her_.

She hadn't bothered to try any magic since Keith had begun living in the castle. Before that her powers had been subsisted almost entirely on chilled animal blood collected from the village butcher. But would the change from animal to human blood really case such a drastic change in power?

Allura supposed it might.

Never before had she actually used a spell powered by human blood. The increased strength was expected but the princess hadn't thought it would be by so much. Still it was the only explanation for how her magic had acted.

In a way this newfound power frightened her.

If a minor spell in an area she had little skill in could cause such destruction, what would her water or fire spells be like? She could end up flooding the castle and the surrounding area while just trying to fill a glass of water! Or burn down everything within a five mile radius while lighting a candle!

In order to prevent unnecessary destruction, Allura resolved to use as little magic as possible in the future. At least until she could get her own powers under control. Until then she'd have to rely on alternative means of self defense.

Which was going to be difficult given their current situation.

Keith stopped suddenly, prompting Allura to stop as well.

"What is it?" Her eyes darted around looking for some cause.

He slowly looked over his shoulder and gestured at the diverging paths in front of them.

"Which way?"

She gazed at the path ahead. It diverged into three different routes, all going in different directions.

"Uh…"

"C'mon, I don't wanna be down here all night."

Allura bit her lip. She'd been so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn't paid attention to where they'd been walking. But she was sure that if she just thought about it she could easily-

"Wait, did you hear that?" Keith spoke suddenly and his head twisted around.

They both fell silent and listened intently. The sound of something scurrying through the cavern was steadily growing louder.

"Wh-which way is it coming from?!" Allura's eyes darted between all of the caverns.

Keith stiffened and slowly moved his head, eyes darting between the different passages.

"This way." He grabbed the princess's hand and hurried into one of the passages.

Allura allowed herself to be pulled along, trying to ignore the fact that the scurrying noises were now louder and much much closer than before.

The tunnel they had taken twisted and turned deeper into the earth, and as they descended the princess could feel the air growing cooler. She couldn't tell exactly how deep they were, but she could feel the chances of escaping slipping through their fingers.

Suddenly shifting direction, Keith pulled Allura to the side and blew out the lamp.

"What are you-"

Keith hushed her before pulling her into a natural alcove in the rock. They huddled down as the sounds came nearer.

And nearer.

And _nearer_.

Allura nearly sobbed in fear only for Keith's hand to cover her mouth and hold her tightly in his arms.

"It's okay." He seemed to be trying to say. "They can't see us. We're gonna be okay. You'll be okay."

He princess watched as three large forms scurried past them and deeping into the passage. One paused in front of their hiding place.

Keith held Allura closer, holding his own breath.

After a moment, the form scurried off in the same direction as the other two, and the two allowed themselves to breath once more.

"That was too close." Keith sighed. "Good thing this hole was here or they might've caught up with us."

Stepping out of his hiding place and looking down the cavern he grimaced before looking back where they came.

"We're going to need to backtrack. I don't know about you, but I am NOT interested in going in the same direction as those things."

There was a sniffle.

Keith paused and looked behind him.

"Princess?"

He could hear a gasp and the sounds of someone trying to suppress their tears.

"Are you ok?" Keith asked suddenly concerned.

Sure she was a vampire, but Allura was also a princess. Tossing a princess into a hole in the ground like a sack of flour, even during an emergency, wasn't the gentlest way to handle things.

Oh god what if he'd accidentally hurt her on the landing. Coran would KILL him.

He hear her sniffle again.

Padding around until he found the lamp and relighting it with the small lighter in his pocket, Keith turned to see Allura sitting huddled in the enclave. Crawling over to her, he placed a hand on her arm. The princess stiffened

"Allura?" Keith tried to make his voice as gentle as possible. "Are you hurt?"

She shoot her head.

"Then what's wrong? Why were you crying? And dont try and tell me you weren't."

Allura remained silent before finally speaking.

"I'm sorry." Her voice shook.

"For what?"

"For getting you trapped down here. For not being able to guide you safely out." Then with a broken sob, "For being scared."

Keith wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't sure if there was anything he _could_ say. All he could do was sit uselessly at her side and hover.

"I… Allura come on." He tentatively placed his hand on her shoulders. "Look I can't blame you for being scared. I'm scared too. But we have to keep moving now okay?"

Allura didn't move.

"Look," Keith searched his mind for something to say. "I'm… your blood letter right?"

Hesitatingly, the princess nodded.

"So, that means I'm just as responsible for us being down here." Gently, he brushed a few strands of white hair from her tear stained face. "I mean it's MY blood."

"No I am the one who can not handle how strong my powers have become."

"Well, I mean sure but it's MY blood. I'm partially responsible by proxy." He shrugged. "Besides, if the powers too much then it's my fualt for giving you too much blood I mean if you por too much oil in an engine bad stuff happens. I think."

Allura chuckled, wiping the corners of her eyes.

"You are not much of an engineer."

Keith smiled, happy the princess's mood was lifting a little.

"No, I'm not. But its the same basic principle. He stood up, and offered her his hand. "Now come on. By now the others have probably started looking for us. Getting back up to the upper levels is probably gonna be our best chance to meet up with them."

Hesitatingly, Allura took his hand and allowed herself to be pulled up onto her feet and for Keith to lead her back down the tunnel. Still holding her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you see the bottom yet Lance?"

Lance clung to the rope that held him suspended in the deep pit. He opened one eye to peek at his surroundings. The lantern dangling from his hip was the only reliable light source this far down.

Hesitatingly, Lance glanced downward for a microsecond before instantly squeezing his eyes shut.

"Lance?" Hunks voice echoed down from above. "You okay buddy?"

"Peachy." Lance hissed a reply through clenched teeth. His eyes screwed shut. "I'm just dangling cold and alone in a bottomless pit."

"I told you I should've been the one to go." Pidge grunted under the strain of holding up the rope and added. "I'm not as heavy for starters."

"You also wouldn't survive a drop from this height." Shiro reminded her. "Hunks, Coran, and I are all too heavy. That leaves Lance as the best option."

He paused as they continued to funnel the rope.

"Still… this hole is way deeper than expected. I hope they're alright."

"Alluras definitely alright." Pidge said. "It's Keith you have to worry about. Assuming he's not already dead."

The group instantly fell silent.

Pidge shifted uncomfortably in her place.

It was well known amongst the team that Pidge often spoke without thinking or considering the weight of her words. So no one needed to speak for her to understand the line she crossed. The silence made the point for them.

"Sorry." She muttered in apology.

"Guys?" Lance's voice drifted up the hole.

They all stopped feeding the rope.

"I think I found the bottom?"

* * *

Keith liked to think they were getting close to an exit, if only because the air didn't feel quite as stale and damp as it had been just a few hours before. However, the darkness that permeated the cavern dampened his hopes. Even if there was an opening large enough to allow a decent airflow there was no guarantee it'd also be large enough for he and Allura to fit through.

In hindsight, it likely would have been a better idea to remain where they had fallen throu8gh the floor. Waiting for the others to come find them. It would have been preferable to wandering lost in a labyrinth of caverns with monstrous spiders potentially being around every corner.

Of course in another vein of thinking, if they'd stayed and the spiders had come in response to the noise of the ceiling collapsing in…

Keith cut off the line of thinking. There was no time to dwell on what they could have or should have done. Right now, they had to focus on staying alive and finding an exit.

"The airs picked up." Allura observed. "We seem to be heading in the right directions."

He shifted his gaze down the path they were going. It was true that he could feel a slight breeze against his skin. Meaning that if they kept in the direction they were going they may just find a way out.

"Should we shut off the lamp?"

Keith gave the princess a questioning look.

"To check for light." She explained. "If the cavern seems brighter than before than that means we're close to an opening."

He paused.

"Okay but," he spoke as he thought the thing through. "What if it's night out? I mean, exactly how long have we been down here?"

"I'm not sure." Allura admitted deflating a bit. "I've lost track of time."

The the princess perked up.

"But if night _has_ fallen then there should be a full moon. I remember Coran remarking on the fact as we were setting up the spell."

"The one that sent us through the floor?"

Allura stopped and looked down in same.

"Yes."

Keith bit his lower lip and stared at his shoes. He really should have kept his mouth shut. Why must he always put his foot in his mouth?

"I'll give it a shot." he conceded. "The wick is burning low so we may have to grope around for a bit. Unless we want to be left in the dark at a dead end."

She nodded in understanding before Keith opened the lamp and blew out the tiny flame. They stood in the dark for a few moments, allowing their eyes to adjust.

Blinking the spots from his eyes, Keith looked about him and became keenly aware that while it was still darke he could make out vague shapes. Allura's familiar silhouette could just be made out at his side. It was definitely brighter than it had been before.

"I can definitely see better." Allura spoke slowly as she squinted her eyes. "Seems we're getting close."

Keith looked up and down the cavern.

"If we follow where the wind is coming from, and guide ourselves by taking every path that seems the brightest we just might make it out of here."

With that they quietly and carefully made their way without relighting the lamp. As they went along the air picked up and the gray and brown walls of the cavern became more and more visible. Eventually, it was bright enough for them to see their distance exit clearly.

Allura sharply inhaled.

Moonlight flowed in through an opening o n the far side of a massive open cavern. Illuminating a network of threads that crisscrossed the room like a giant complex series of wire traps. Out of the corner of his eye keith could make out some bulbous shapes hanging from the ceiling.

Egg sacs.

Keith swallowed hard as Allura's nails dug into his arm. Her whole form stiffed, her eyes grew as wide as supper plates, and the beginnings of a sob was just barely suppressed behind her hand. She held it all in with just the faintest shimmer of tears in her eyes to expose her terror.

Pulling Allura back into the cavern from whence they came. Keith held the princess by her shoulders and tried to calm her down.

"Princess. Princess, look at me."

His words fell on deaf ears.

Alluras eyes were fixated on the cavern.

Keith shook her and hissed as quietly as he could manage. "Allura!"

Jumping at her own name, Allura's attention snapped back to Keith.

"K-Keith…"

"It's okay Allura. Everythings gonna be okay."

"The… the spiders-"

"Didn't see us." He tried to sound confident but his shaking voice betrayed him. "We'll turn back. Find another way out."

He took her hand and tried to pull her away.

Allura didn't budge.

"There… might not be another way out."

"There _might_ be." Keith insisted. "We don't have to go through there. We can turn back the way we came. Retrace our steps. Maybe find the opening we fell through. Maybe the others have already started a rescue attempt-"

"We got lost." She reminded him. "There's no way we can find our way back. Not when I couldn't even guide us out. We only found this exist by happenstance. If we turn back now.. We'll likely die wandering the tunnels."

Keith tried to speak but Allura shushed him with her finger.

"I'll be fine." She spoke softly as she gave him a shaky smile. " I'd rather take a chance on an assured escape than retreat into an unsure fate."

They stood stared one another down.

Keith caved.

"Fine. We'll try and get past the webs. But stay close okay?"

Allura nodded stolidly.

"I will."

"Let's go."

* * *

"Cheese and crackers." Lance breathed as he looked into the endless expanse of tunnels. "What is this place?!"

His voice echoed down the cavern before disappearing into nothingness.

"Spooky." Pidge breathed.

"Maybe we shouldn't be down here?" Hunk suggested. "I mean this place is super creepy. We have no idea what's down here."

"Oh ho never fear!" Coran's voice echoed from the stone around Hunk's neck. "It's just the castle catacombs. Just stay alert, don't get lost, and be careful not to step on any skulls."

All four of the monster hunts stopped at looked at their stones.

"Skulls?" Hunk spoke with a great deal of discomfort. "Like… bones?"

"Oh yes." Coran hummed. "All kinds of bones. So watch where you step."

Almost immediately the four huddled together and surveyed the ground around their feet. There were indeed various unidentifiable pieces of yellowish distinctly bone like shards scattered amongst the debris.

"Spooky." Pidge repeated. "Definitely, definitely spooky."

Shiro took a breath to steel himself before finally speaking.

"Alright so it seems likely Allura and Keith probably went off to try and find their way out. Since it took us a couple of hours to gather supplies, they have a major head start on us." He glanced at the group apprehensively. "We may have to split up."

"Split up?!" Lance protested. "Down here?! No way. Nu-uh. I am NOT wandering around alone down here."

"No one is going alone." Shiro assured. "We'll use the buddy system."

"Is that really any better though?" Pidge questioned. "I mean, at that point we'll just have three groups of two wandering around here at the same time. Plus we're assuming Keith and the princess are moving around. Unless they've stopped to camp out."

"Camping out? Like… alone? In the dark? Alone in the dark?" Lance's voice took on a negative connotation as he rubbed his arms in an attempt to keep warm in the cool cavern air. "No no no, we gotta find them like, _now_!"

"Which is why we have to hurry." Shiro insisted. "We won't have time to regroup if we all just split up. There's no other way to do this."

"Yeah yeah, I get that." Hunk nervously looked about him nervously. "But, like, even if we pair up and start looking. Whos to say Keith and Allura won't already have died from thirst or starvation? Or gotten into some kinda accident? Or… Or what if they got eaten by monsters?!"

Shiro growled in frustration.

"Well…"

The three man turned and looked at Pidge.

"I might have… one spell that can help out."


End file.
